Bitty Oneshots and Requests
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: For mah bitty crap. K-M.
1. Prompt 1 (Meal)

A/N: So, I wanted to write about bitties….thus came this weird thing.

Why is this separate from Writing Prompts? Because it can be. Also, Writing Prompts is mostly Pokemon, while this will be mostly Undertale (though feel free to request ANYTHING to do with bitties (except Reader Inserts or Owner/Bitty sexual things (Owner/Bitty non-sexual things allowed)), even (insert fandom here)/Bittybones AU crossovers (keep in mind I may not know the fandom and as such might get things wrong)).

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REQUEST VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE, OK?

By the way, Inky (fursona of a sort) has bitties. Here they are in order from first acquired to last:

1: Grim (Grimby)

2: Paint (Inksplotch) and Glitch (Erritty)

3\. Berry (Baby Blue) and Jackyt (Lil Bro)

4\. Damein (Cherry)

Inksplotch and Erritty are fan-made bitty types, and as such are not canon. They're basically little Inks and Errors.

Feel free to request bitty oneshots/multiple chapters with them. Their backstories (besides Grim's, as he's pretty normal) will be posted here regardless. eventually.

Now for a tiny story based on a conversation my brother and my mother had. Yes, this was in public.

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: "So, is this lunch, or is it dinner?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I want to know if I'm being fed again."

TRIGGER WARNINGS: None. Just to be clear, my brother is not abused/neglected. Neither is this bitty. They're just screwing around.

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Boss

—

The Papyrus-type bitty she'd named Nuclear (because of his anger issues) had been the one deciding the restaurant. She was pleasantly surprised when instead of picking something that would have totally emptied her wallet, he picked McDonald's.

She should have known he was plotting something when he picked it. But she'd been distracted by the fact that the phone was ringing and he'd picked something that wouldn't drain her wallet, and hadn't picked up on it.

Now she was being stared at. Mainly because Nuclear had decided to ask, rather loudly, if it was lunch or dinner. The employee at the register glared at her and her bitty before going back to their phone.

She sighed. "Does it really matter, Nuclear?"

He gave her a _look_. The one that said, 'Yes, actually, it does for me'. "Yes, human. It absolutely does matter."

"Why?"

He gave her an evil smile. "I want to know if I'm being fed again, that's why." The entire restaurant turned to stare at her. She felt them judging her, wondering if they should call the police, Animal Control, Mama Cry, or all of the above.

She looked at Nuclear, who was still grinning. "It's linner."

And with that thought, she grabbed him, seated him on her shoulder, and left the building suitably embarrassed.

Nuclear didn't stop grinning the entire way home.

—

A/N: Yes, they might all be that short. Yes, I'm a terrible writer. Yes, I don't own Undertale (Toby Fox) or the Bittybones AU (fuckin-crybaby).

Yes, the A/Ns of this story are probably going to be longer that the actual story.

Oh, and to those guests who keep bugging me about how catspats or whatever their name was is a part of that weird thing that "helps" with the rules….they're not. I checked the roster. Stop yelling in my review section and get the fuck out. You're lucky I can't report guests for harassment.


	2. Prompt 2 (Pwned)

A/N: READY FOR ACTION, MA'AM. READY FOR ACTION.

….

On second thought….take the fluff

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: "the real truth is you got pwned, nerd." -Sans, in a note on his treadmill

TRIGGER WARNINGS: None, unless you count the fact that these two live on the street. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts, because it won't last long.

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Sansy, Edgey

—

When Daniel had given him the key to the door he'd put over a mousehole in the abandoned office they lived in, David had been overjoyed. Scratch that, he'd been euphoric, ecstatic, enthusiastic, and probably a bunch of other words that meant 'thrilled' and 'overjoyed' that didn't start with 'e'.

For as long as he could remember, the door meant he wasn't permitted in there. It was Daniel's private area. He'd left it alone, trying to prove that no, he wasn't as impudent as the majority of edgies.

The only thing that concerned him was the sansy's phrasing. When he'd handed him the key, he'd said, "it's time for you to learn the real truth." This troubled him greatly. What if he was a serial killer, or an arsonist, or a leader of some kind of mafia, or he had a deadly disease, or something like that, and he'd been concealing it in that room?

He took a deep breath and opened the door, looking closely at the chamber.

The entire room was a cavernous, inky black space. The only source of light was from the now-open door. As he walked forward, it seemed to expand further and further. He couldn't tell where the boundary of the room was.

The door slammed behind him, and he jumped in surprise. _Jeez, that was loud. Am I just more skittish than usual? Or is it something more direful? Perhaps I should be concerned._

After a few moments, the light flicked on.

He was walking on a treadmill. As far as he could tell, it was a throughly ordinary, run-of-the-mill room, if a bit disheveled. There was a note on the treadmill's support, waving gently in a draft that came from a small hole to the outside.

He picked up the note and read it.

' _the real truth is you got pwned, nerd._ '

The cry of utter rage could be heard from the alleyway outside of the building.

Meanwhile, a very amused sansy giggled at the edgey's temper tantrum over the fact that he'd been completely and totally owned from the safety of his hiding place.

—

A/N: This was a very, very hard prompt to fill. I wanted to make the sansy, Daniel, seem a lot like Sans while actually NOT being Sans. And the edgey, David, had to be a wordy, mostly polite person with a habit of overthinking things.

In other words I used a thesaurus.

By the way, if I make a bitty character, you can request a oneshot/multiple chapter of them. I might even make a fic for you, though it really depends. Don't hold your breath.

Prompt was again come up with by me.


	3. Prompt 3 (Emails)

A/N: Yep, I wrote a lot of these….eventually I got a prompt generator.

Still not Toby Fox or fuckin-crybaby.

Angst/death/paranoid time have fun

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: You begin receiving emails with random strings of letters and numbers.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Stalking, Character Death, Break-Ins, Abuse and Neglect (mentioned)

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Baby Blue, Lil Bro

OTHER NOTES: Please don't report this for the you-based writing in this chapter. It's not all you-based, and the reader is not the character. The character thinks of themselves in a second-person/you-based format, like you might think of yourself in a first-person/I-based format.

—

You'd begun receiving emails with random strings of letters and numbers.

At first you passed it off as 'just some more spam'. You got a spam sorter for your email. Your life became easier.

But the emails didn't stop. They never did. You tried replying to them, but it just made them get longer.

Your bitty, a Lil Bro named Chainsmoker (after your favorite band) who was incredibly small for a Papyrus-type, seemed disturbed. He insisted a small figure was following you. You shrugged it off.

One day, he got angry at you for doing it. "Deliah! Denying it isn't gonna make it go away! You should at least TRY to figure out who's stalking you!" No matter how much you tried to reassure him, he wouldn't listen.

You thanked your lucky stars you hadn't told him about the emails. They were coming more and more often, and they were getting longer and longer. It would have just freaked him out more.

Today, though, you'd had to leave him at home. When you came back, there was nothing left of him. Just dust, and a little orange sweatshirt. You cried your eyes out, wondering why he'd been killed.

Not even two seconds after you'd found it, another one of those emails came in. You deleted it.

You never saw the small figure looking through the window, staring at you with a sad expression. Nor would you even give it a second thought if you had.

The small Baby Blue (he only knew he was a Baby Blue because he'd heard passerby say it when they stared at him) stared at the human in the window. The human he'd been following for a few months. The human he'd been emailing for even longer with the phone he'd barely managed to steal.

He'd seen the shadowed figure enter the house via a broken window. He'd seen the figure grab the Lil Bro from where he'd been sitting on the windowsill, unaware of the world. He'd seen the figure dust him so easily, he might have just tapped him.

He'd tried emailing the human, trying to comfort them, but the keys on the phone were too big for him to really type with and he ended up just sending a string of random letters and numbers. Just like always.

And the human hadn't even read it. A few times, before this happened, they'd replied with 'Who are you?' and 'Stop sending me spam.'. He'd tried to reply, but the same thing always happened. After a while, they'd stopped replying. He'd sent more and more messages. They'd stopped even checking their phone often.

He wondered how hard it would be to sneak in and comfort them. Probably very hard. The human was on alert, and might crush him first and ask questions later.

He'd try tonight.

When you went to bed that night, you'd pulled the covers over your head.

You didn't feel safe. Sure, you'd locked the door, called the police to report the stalker, the killing of your bitty, and the odd emails, and boarded up the window that was broken, but that didn't mean you were safe.

Just to be sure, you blocked the number. Better to be safe than sorry.

You swore you felt something cuddling up to you as you finally fell asleep.

He'd crawled in through the small crack at the bottom of the board. He was small enough to do that, because he didn't eat a lot, and so he was very thin and small.

When he'd finally found his way around the human's house (and to their room), he'd had to wait a long while before they fell asleep. They were messing around with their phone, typing something. _Maybe they were emailing me back?_

When they did get to sleep, he climbed up the bed (barely) and curled up beside them. They were warm, and he soon found himself dozing off.

When you woke up, there was a bitty next to you.

To be precise, he was a Baby Blue. A very thin and small Baby Blue, one that looked like he had taken years of abuse and neglect, and then found himself on the street and been treated worse by strangers.

You had gently picked him up and put him in Chainsmoker's old bed so that you didn't crush him. You then looked at the clock.

5:30 AM.

Plenty of time to make breakfast (never mind that you'd gotten to bed at 2:37 AM). You'd be sure to make enough for the Baby Blue, too. He looked like he needed it.

You draped a blanket over him and walked to the kitchen, humming to yourself. You could almost forget everything that had happened yesterday.

Almost.

When he'd woken up, he found himself caught in a blanket.

The human had obviously noticed him. He'd meant to be in and out, but obviously not. _Stupid. I've gotten myself caught again….hopefully they're not like the first one. Or the second one._

When the human got back, they were carrying something. He wriggled out of the blanket and looked at them. "H-hi."

The human had grinned at him, waved the best they could, and set down a small plate with food on it.

He stared at it for a second, before glancing up at the human. They just nodded, so he carefully dragged the food closer and began eating.

You watched him eat for a second before you headed outside.

He'd obviously needed the food. And he needed a name, too, now that you thought about it. You'd mentally began picking out names when you tripped over something small and flattish.

You bent down and picked it up. _A cell phone?_

When you flipped it open, it displayed that it had low battery. You ignored the warning and flicked to the email app, ignoring the feeling that you were intruding on something.

There were dozens of emails. All sent to the same number (yours) and all with random strings of numbers and letters.

You looked down. Small footprints everywhere.

The Baby Blue had sent you all those emails. He'd been following you for ages, trying to get your attention.

You grinned. He certainly had it now. And if it were up to you, he'd never lose it.

—

A/N: This one was long….I guess I just had ideas, y'know?

The Baby Blue doesn't have a name. Feel free to suggest one in the comments, because I have PLANS for this bitty. PLANS I TELL YOU.

The you-based thing isn't going to be a thing. Sorry about the temporary rule-breaking.

STILL NOT TOBY FOX OR FUCKIN-CRYBABY.


	4. Prompt 4 (Inspection)

A/N: WELCOME BACK TO BITTY ONESHOTS AND REQUESTS, WHERE I AM DUMPING A SHIT LOAD OF ONESHOTS I WROTE ON VACATION.

Have fun

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: You ring the doorbell and hear footsteps but no one answers the door.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: None.

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Sansy, Edgey

—

She'd rung the doorbell, holding the clipboard in her right hand and ringing with her left. She needed to inspect the building, and the owner hadn't responded to her emails.

She heard small footsteps, and then the sound of arguing. She rung the doorbell again, hoping she would get an answer.

The door bumped.

She backed away, wondering if she should leave. It bumped again, and then a rather irritated, slightly high-pitched voice shouted through the door. "hey, open the door for us bitties, wouldya? if you're not here to hurt us, that is."

She breathed a sigh of relief. _This is the second building that has bitties in it. I'll have to ask the landlord about it._ "I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to inspect the building."

The bumping stopped. "why?"

"State law."

The door bumped again. "ok. feel free to open it. neither one of us can open the door."

She gladly did so.

—

A/N: Yes, shorter than some of the others, but keep in mind some of the ones in Writing Prompts are this short.

Still not fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.

By the way, this is Daniel and David again.


	5. Prompt 5 (Fall)

A/N: YAYAYAYAYA

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: You return home and find your apartment door slightly open.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Character Harming, Break-Ins

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Inksplotch, Erritty

—

She returned to her apartment to find the door slightly open. Bracing herself for the worst, she stepped in.

She'd expected burglars, arsonists, serial killers, or even the FBI. She didn't expect two bitties standing on the counter of the 'kitchen', staring at her with shocked eyes.

They were dirty, and covered in scratches and cuts. They both looked far too thin, the one on the left (she was pretty sure it was an Inksplotch, but she wasn't certain) had an arm that looked broken, and the one on the right (an Erritty, she was pretty sure) couldn't open his left eye socket all the way.

All in all, they looked like shit. She felt her heart go out to them.

She carefully started moving toward them, arms out to show that she wasn't armed. She knew both types of bitties could be skittish and tended to destroy things when startled. The inksplotch scurried behind the erritty, who assumed a defensive position.

She stopped. "I won't hurt you. You can relax." This didn't seem to calm them any. If anything, it made them more nervous. The erritty and the inksplotch both sought cover behind the counter.

There was a small thud, and then a tiny, shrill cry of pain. She ran over to see what had happened.

The erritty was lying on the ground, clutching its wrist. It was crying a little, and the inksplotch was hovering over it, looking uncertain.

She bent over and picked it up, whispering assurances and promises that everything would be alright.

And she'd keep her word. Even if it meant dying.

—

A/N: Another small one.

Still not Toby Fox or fuckin-crybaby.


	6. Prompt 6 (Kiss)

A/N: Wow there's a lot of these

Well they're fun to write

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: You find a note tucked between the pages of an old library book.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: None.

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Cherry, Baby Blue

—

Rufous had been looking at the books Mama had gotten from the library (it was actually called the librarby, but Mama said the correct word was library, and Mama was usually right) when something fell out of an especially old one. One that Mama had bought from the book sale for him because he'd borrowed it once and he'd liked it a lot.

When he'd read it at the library (just a little) he'd noticed a Baby Blue watching him before Mama picked him up with a soft "Don't stare, Rufous".

He picked up the thing that had fallen out and stared at it.

It was a note. The note was a little yellowed (it wasn't an old note, it just had a little water damage) and the ink was a little blurred, but he could still make out the words. It read, 'Meet me at the park tonight. -Cobalt'.

He wondered how he was going to meet this Cobalt person at the park at night before remembering that Mama left the windows in her room open. All he had to do was sneak into her room and out the window.

And so he did.

Cobalt had been waiting at the park every night for a month. He'd started doing this when he'd seen a Cherry at the librarby.

The cherry had been pretty cute, he had to admit. But what had really interested him was the book he was reading. The book of legends and myths, of knights in shining armor and dragonslayers in chainmail and silk, of dragons and tigers, of Greeks and Romans and castles with moats filled with alligators. He'd wondered why he'd chosen that particular book, and not the more calming ones cherries usually read. So he'd left a note in the book, knowing that it didn't get taken out often.

Of course, then the librarby had flooded, and the book had been sold. Sold to that exact same cherry.

So he'd waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

When the cherry had finally come, he'd nearly jumped up and down for joy.

Rufous was confused when he'd found the Baby Blue who'd been watching him in the park that night.

He told him his name, and Cobalt introduced himself unnecessarily. They'd chatted a bit about the book, and talked about their mamas, and all that stuff.

Then Cobalt had asked him why he liked the book.

He'd told him that it seemed so exciting and new, and that the adventures were amazing and filled with action, and that the hero almost always won.

Cobalt had just smiled and nodded.

They'd talked for a while, and then dawn came, and they had to go. But they promised to meet the next night.

And they did.

Again, and again, and again.

Cobalt was almost sure he was in love by the time he'd met with Rufous twenty-five times.

He'd never admit it to anyone but himself, of course. After all, it would be pretty embarrassing (not to mention heartbreaking) if he didn't feel the same way.

But on the night of their twenty-sixth meeting, he got up enough nerve to kiss him.

He'd done it at dawn, of course. That way he could run away fast if he needed to, and he did need to, because he was embarrassed and shy and he almost KNEW Rufous didn't feel the same way, so he ran back to his home without even looking back.

Rufous had just stood there after Cobalt had kissed him. He'd been confused and he felt strange, like he wanted to kiss him back, but Cobalt ran away too fast, and it left him feeling empty, somehow.

When he'd gotten back to his home, he'd climbed through the window and curled up next to Mama. She left her door open so he could if he wanted to.

He wondered about how Cobalt was doing for the rest of the day.

Cobalt didn't show up at the park that night. Or the next night. Or the next.

Cobalt hadn't gotten up the nerve to go back to the park until almost two weeks later.

When he'd shown up, Rufous had been waiting there.

The first thing Rufous had done was kiss him.

—

A/N: Don't you just love happy endings?

Still not fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.


	7. Prompt 7 (Kill)

A/N: HAPPYPDBJFBH

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: Goal: Kill anyone that will not submit to the Mafia. (From Town of Salem's Role List)

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Death, Murder, Blood and Gore, Mafia, Speciesism

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Edgey, Grimby, Lil Bro, Buttonberry, Ray, Boss

—

Flames crackled around the house as the Godfather finished up his job.

The Godfather used to own a ray named Flameburst, back when he was just a businessman and not the Godfather. Flameburst had been the pride and joy of his life, and he'd pampered him and given the ray everything he wanted.

Then Flameburst had been murdered. Or, as the Mayor had called it when he'd given a small speech, gotten out of the way.

The Godfather knew that the town was horribly biased against monsters. They'd kill any monster that entered their town, bitty or not. The Mayor actually encouraged it.

So he'd gathered the ones that wouldn't. There were only three people, other than him. He'd gotten a grimby, not to make up for Flameburst's death, but to help do his job. He'd named the grimby Fireball.

The Consort also had a bitty, an edgey who's sole goal in life was to bite people he didn't like. The edgey's name was Toebiter, and the Consort doted on him like the Godfather had doted on Flameburst. The Consort wanted to kill the Mayor for suggesting that Toebiter was evil.

The Consigliere had a Lil Bro named Spyglass. Spyglass's goal was to find out who killed his brother, and exact revenge. The Consigliere had gone along with it. They all knew it was a townie. They just didn't know which one.

And finally, the Forger had a buttonberry named Pin. Pin had been nearly killed by a townie (the Sheriff, to be exact) and the Forger had saved him. Ever since then, their goal was to get revenge on anyone who hurt a bitty.

The Godfather approved of his mafia. They shared his goal. They helped him kill his targets. In exchange, he helped them achieve their goals.

The first one to die had been the Sheriff. He'd shown up at the Forger's house, threatening Pin and writing things down. Obviously, he'd died the same night. The Godfather had been behind him the entire time, pointing a gun at him.

The next one down had been the Vigilante. The Vigilante had tried to shoot the Consort, only to be wooed by her feminine wiles. The next night, he'd gone up in flames while the Godfather laughed.

After that, they killed the townies one at a time while they debated who was who. The mafia hung a few townies, putting blame and suspicion on them. They also managed to hang the Arsonist and convert the Serial Killer (who became a Disguiser, and owned a Boss named Cereal).

The mafia was on a roll. Soon, there were only two Townies left. The Veteran and the Mayor.

The Veteran was someone they had tried and failed to convert, for the sheer reason that he was still mad at the Consort for smacking him when they went on a date. He was the only townie to support monsters. Unfortunately, the Mayor had ordered his bitty to be killed. And so the Veteran vowed to only kill Townies after that. A good bit of the Townies killed had been killed by the Veteran.

Unfortunately, the Veteran didn't look before he shot. They'd have to hang him tomorrow.

The Mayor, on the other hand, was someone they'd been looking forward to burning for a long time.

—

A/N: FIRE! BLOOD (not really)! DEATH! TOWN! OF! SALEEEEMMMMMM!

I'm not BlankMediaGames, nor am I fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.


	8. Prompt 8 (Dig)

A/N: LOOK AT ME

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: "This looks good. Already totally destroyed anyway." -Pokemon Special Adventures, v. 9

TRIGGER WARNINGS: None.

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Baby Blue, Papy

—

Two bitties walked into a ruined field in the middle of the night. No one knew why they came here every night, only that every time, the Papy would say, "This looks good. Already totally destroyed anyway." The Baby Blue would nod, and they would whatever they did at night.

Tonight, however, the Papy frowned. "The ground's too hard. We can't dig in it." The Baby Blue snorted. "Like that'll stop us, Spark. We got shovels, y'know."

Spark frowned. "Sapphire…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'They're made of plastic'. That's what you ALWAYS say when you don't feel like digging." Sapphire snorted again. "Maybe this time the ground actually IS too hard. Or maybe you're a lazy butt."

"I am not!"

"Are so."

"Are NOT!"

"Are SO!"

This type of arguing continued through the entire night as the two bickered over whether the ground was hard or not.

—

A/N: Short but sweetish. Still not fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.


	9. Prompt 9 (Bag)

A/N: Wooooowwwwww…..I wrote a lot

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: The pizza delivery person arrives with your order of pizza and something very unexpected.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Neglect, Abuse

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Lil Bro, Baby Blue

—

The pizza delivery person came to her house with a box of pizza and a paper bag. He dropped the bag on the road - literally on it - and knocked on her door. She answered, glancing at the paper bag with worry in her eyes as she collected her pizza and tipped the delivery guy.

After he left (purposefully running over the bag, she noticed) she ran over and collected the bag, picking it up off the street.

After getting back inside her house, she noticed something.

The bag was moving.

When she opened it, there were two skeleton bitties inside. One (the smaller one) looked like he'd been run over by a car (he probably had, if the delivery truck hadn't hit him) and the other (the larger one) simply looked like he'd been to hell and back. Both were far too thin (she thought, anyway; she wasn't an expert on bitties by any means, but she was pretty sure when a skeleton bitty's bones looked thin enough to snap just by touching them, they were too thin) and were covered in dust.

The larger one looked up at her and began freaking out, muttering things she could only vaguely hear and whispering about the smaller one (his brother, apparently).

She put the bag on the counter, walked up to the window, and took a deep breath. _How did they even get in a pizza restaurant?_

She walked back to the bag after a few moments.

 _Well, if they don't have anywhere to go, I guess I'll take them in._

—

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, far too short and crap writing. I'll expand on this one later, don't worry.

Still not fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.


	10. Prompt 10 (Transport)

A/N: So, enjoy, I guess?

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: Goal: Lynch all criminals and evildoers. ('Loosely' taken from ToS goal thing)

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Blood and Gore, Death, Lynching, Speciesism, Game Throwing

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Papy, Sansy

—

The Transporter was by no means a 'good guy'. He got more insults than the mafia did, was shunned for accidentally transporting the Investigator right into a Serial Killer attack, and there was talk of lynching him. Not only that, but he had to protect his bitty (a papy that he'd named Pasta) from attacks by fellow Townies.

He didn't want to consider himself a Townie anymore. He'd do anything to lose the title. He'd clean, he'd stop transporting, he'd kill, hell, he'd even join the mafia if he needed to!

But the Mayor had an iron grip on his life, and so he was trapped in this endless cycle of worthlessness and being attacked.

He really only had one friend, and that was the equally-shunned Veteran (who had accidentally killed the Doctor). The Veteran had a sansy named Ketchup, and went on alert every night he could to protect the little guy.

Ketchup and Pasta got along really well. You could almost imagine they were brothers, but they weren't. They were just extremely good friends.

Just like the Transporter and the Veteran.

The Townies had one goal. To lynch all criminals and evildoers. But that was a very loose term. Personally, the Transporter thought the Mayor was a criminal and the Vigilante, an evildoer. The Veteran thought the same, and they voted for the two many times, only to get voted themselves.

And so the cycle continued.

Until the mafia had control. There were only a few people left in the town. A Serial Killer lurked somewhere in their midsts. The mafia had three people left. The Survivor was, well, surviving. They were still alive. And the Mayor and the Vigilante were the last true Townies left.

So the Transporter voted for the Mayor, the Veteran following suit.

The two saw three of the people glance at each other and shrug, before voting up the Mayor. All of them voted guilty.

That night, the mafia killed the Vigilante, and the Transporter was killed by the Serial Killer.

All his will said was 'Take care of Pasta.'

—

A/N: Don't we all love those game throwers?

I'm not BlankMediaGames, nor am I fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.


	11. Prompt 11 (Trade)

A/N: HAVE FUN

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: You glance around nervously as someone hands you a brown paper bag.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Slave Trade, Inslaved Bitties

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Baby Blue, Cherry

—

The woman glanced around the room nervously as she handed the money to the person holding a brown paper bag. The person handed it to her, and she ran off with it.

That was the life of a slave bitty. Born, bought, sold, do work, probably get sold again, die.

Not if Blue has a choice in the matter.

He clings to his 'brother' (his actual brother is dead, and has been for a while) as the bag shakes back and forth, muttering reassurances in the cherry's ear-hole as they bounce against the walls of the bag.

 _I won't let him be hurt._

The woman gets in the car with them. They were either going to be slaves or prissy pets. Both are horrid choices. Both mean their freedom is gone forever.

The woman never notices the hole in the bag, or the two bitties crawling out the window. She never hears the sharp cry as the baby blue hit the ground at an awkward angle, or the distressed cry the small cherry let out when he saw his 'brother' lying on the ground. She never saw the cherry drag the baby blue off the road into an alley.

She does notice that the bitties are gone when she gets home, though.

—

A/N: Ugh. SMALL

Not fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.


	12. Prompt 12 (Thunder)

A/N: wow I just really liked doing this I guess

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: Your conversation is interrupted by a bright flash and a clap of thunder.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Past Abuse (mentioned)

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Edgey, Sansy

—

David had always seemed like the brave (if a bit wordy) one to Daniel. He'd been the one to suggest the abandoned building as their home, the one who told Daniel to answer the door for him (David had been stuck in the wall at the time), the one that had run away from his home, and the one that had convinced Daniel to come with him.

He'd never really thought about David being scared, because he usually wasn't. Daniel was usually the scared one.

So when they were interrupted by lightning and thunder while debating about the merits of different comic characters, he'd expected the conversation to continue as if the thunder had never happened. Thunderstorms were nothing compared to what they'd been through, after all.

Instead, David just….froze. The edgey stood there, trembling like he had when they'd still lived with those humans and he was cornered. Daniel waved his hand in front of his skull. "uh, earth to david? dude, it's just some thunder."

David stared at him. "It isn't just 'some thunder'. What if it's a cyclone? Or a tornado? Or-" Daniel sighed and cut off his sentence. "it's just a thunderstorm, dude. nothing to be worried about."

David was not convinced. "You should be more concerned about our safety."

"dude. the building isn't going to fall down from a little thunder. calm down before you explode." Daniel pulled David closer to him. "if you're really that worried, you can hide in my room."

"You realize that, seeing as you stabbed a rift in your wall, your room is actually _less_ safe?"

"ah, shut up, ya worrywart."

That's how they ended up hiding in his room for the rest of the thunderstorm.

—

A/N: SHORT ONES SUCK.

Still not fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox. I never will be, either. I'm Inky the Ink, not them.


	13. Prompt 13 (Internet)

A/N: WELP

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: There is no internet connection. (From Google Chrome)

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Near-Death Fall (not really)

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Lil Bro, Edgey, Boss

—

She stared at the blank screen that Google Chrome had given her.

' _There is no internet connection._ '

She glanced down the hall, where she could hear giggling coming from the room that the wi-fi came from. She could only guess what was happening down there.

Nuclear stared at the screen. "Human. What happened. To the wi-fi. Tell me. NOW."

She stared down the hall. "I don't know, but I have a suspicion…." Nuclear caught on, and scowled down the hall. "Those two again?"

She started down the hall. "Yeah, probably. Coming?"

Nuclear jumped toward her, and failed to make it the entire way. She caught him before he could hit the ground. "I'll take that as a yes."

The two started down the hall, and turned the corner. Two bitties looked up from where they were messing with the router.

The larger one, a Lil Bro she'd named Smoker, grinned at them nervously. "Ah, sorry? We, ah, we…."

The smaller one (an edgey named Fiery) finished his sentence. "We wanted to get back at you for stealing our shit."

Nuclear frowned at them. "You should not mess with our internet." He grinned evilly. "Or this happens."

Fiery and Smoker had to dodge his lunge at them. Fiery wasn't quite quick enough, and the whole thing ended in a wrestling match between the two as Smoker ate some popcorn.

All in all, losing the internet hadn't been the worst thing that had ever happened. She had to call the internet company in to fix it, but otherwise there was no harm done.

And she'd gotten some priceless photos to use as blackmail the next time Nuclear wanted to embarrass her in public.

—

A/N: REALLY THIS SHIT IS GOING DOWNNNNN

Still not fuckin-crybaby or Toby Fox.


	14. Prompt 14 (Beast)

A/N: I apparently made a lot of these

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: There had been many theories about how she had been murdered

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Death, Murder, Blood, Speciesism

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Lil Bro, Papy

—

There had been many theories about how she had been murdered.

When the twenty-year-old woman had been found dead in an alley, with no signs of struggle, no blood except for the huge puddle around her, and no wounds, they had just marked it as suicide. A very odd suicide, but a suicide.

But the public didn't think so. Add the fact that no one stepped up with her identity, and the only ones who knew her were the two traumatized bitties they'd found sitting by the body (who hadn't been allowed to give any testimonies, and were placed in a care center), and you got theories.

Some said the bitties had killed her. Others said she'd been stabbed, and then healed after she'd died. A few even blamed it on internal injuries. Some said strangulation, or drowning, or a mishap in the building beside her body, or blunt trauma, or even that the murderer had been able to stab her body on the inside without harming the outside.

The bitties were eventually adopted by one of the theorists. He'd adopted them after reading about the case online and feeling sorry for them.

Their names were Castor and Pollux. They were a Lil Bro and a Papy, respectively.

And only Castor spoke.

Nobody was really sure if they were actually named Castor and Pollux, or if Castor had lied about their names, or maybe just picked some random ones. But the two were certainly interesting, Castor always speaking in riddles and rhymes and Pollux not speaking at all.

But Castor's testimony (or what was a testimony but soon became just the words of a bitty) spoke of a monstrous beast, who killed silently and without mercy.

After a few more people were found dead, killed the same way as the woman, the small bitty's words started to make more and more sense.

But when they tried to find out more, both the new owner and the bitties were gone.

The new owner was found dead in the same alley the woman had been found dead in. There was no sign of struggle. No wounds. A large puddle of blood around him. The only other things there were a note, a red scarf and a small, orange jacket beside a pile of dust.

'They should have listened when they could. But now it's too late.'

'The Hydra will have it's revenge.'

—

A/N: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I POUND INTO YOUR HEADS THAT I AM NOT fuckin-crybaby OR Toby Fox


	15. Prompt 15 (Closet)

A/N: it's really hard to concentrate on school today.

Luckily I'm doing writing today so this counts as school! :3

—

PROMPT/REQUEST: I was putting my Halloween costume on when I heard something moving in my closet.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: None; just a fun Halloween-themed prompt because I'm feeling happy today

BITTY TYPE(S) FEATURED: Boss

—

Halloween had come around again and caught her by surprise. Again. And she'd forgotten to get a costume. Again. So she'd turned to her bitties for help, and they'd come up with outlandish ideas.

Again.

Sigh.

She ended up being a toilet-paper mummy again, because she only had enough time for that, and it was pretty simple. Still, maybe next year, she'd actually be something better.

Her closet door banged, and she jumped. Reassuring herself that it was probably Nuclear playing a trick on her again, she opened the closet door, bracing herself.

Nuclear was incredibly tangled up in some string. He scowled at her when she looked at him and couldn't handle the effort of not laughing hysterically at the scene.

All in all, it was a good day.

—

A/N: Writing is fun


End file.
